1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an absorbent article having dual barrier means. Specifically, the present invention relates to an absorbent article comprising leg cuffs and containment flaps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Absorbent articles such as infant diapers, training pants, adult incontinence products, and the like are well known. Such articles have achieved a wide acceptance due to their ability to absorb body exudates without leaking. In order to achieve a high degree of leakage protection, it has become increasingly common to rely on systems wherein numerous components cooperate. For example, in the case of infant diapers, urine is generally absorbed by an absorbent core comprising a matrix of wood pulp fluff and superabsorbent material. Such an absorbent core is known to be particularly well suited for absorbing and holding urine in a diaper structure. Unfortunately, it is not always possible for the absorbent core to absorb and hold urine at the rate at which it is delivered. Thus, it has become increasingly common to rely on various mechanical containment means to hold urine within the diaper until it can be absorbed and held by the absorbent core.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,003 issued Apr. 18, 1989, to Buell describes a diaper having elasticized leg cuffs. The leg cuffs are said to assist in the containment of body exudates. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,521 issued Aug. 9, 1988, to Roessler et al. describes the use of waist elastics for obtaining a tighter seal about the waist of a wearer. This also contributes to the mechanical containment of body exudates.
In an attempt to improve the mechanical containment of body exudates, it is known to employ dual mechanical containment means along the longitudinal sides of a diaper. Such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,116 issued Nov. 3, 1987, to Enloe. The inner flaps are said to be particularly well suited for the containment of fecal matter while the outer leg cuffs are suited for mechanical containment of urine. As can be seen from reference to U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,116, the inner containment flaps are folded inwardly with respective ends bonded to the bodyside liner to provide a pocket-like structure. Such a dual containment system has been found to be particularly well suited for the mechanical containment of body exudates.
Inner containment flaps which are folded inwardly as described above are best suited for absorbent articles having a relatively wide crotch section. Absorbent articles having a narrow crotch region provide for a better, less bulky fit between the wearer's legs. As the crotch of an absorbent article becomes more narrow, conventional containment flaps which are folded inwardly tend to practically overlap, thereby decreasing their efficiency.
It is desired to provide inner containment flaps which are particularly well suited for use in absorbent articles having relatively narrow crotch widths.